


Vacation

by Okami01



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Makoto and Akira enjoy their time in Hawaii a little bit more. Prompt 2 - Sleepover.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601641
Kudos: 30





	Vacation

Maybe it's the fact that they're in Hawaii. It's warm. People are happy. Akira just spent the day with Makoto. For all he wanted this vacation to be, he's happy with this. 

The little Tiki charm she bought him sits securely in his pocket.

They walk across the beach together. Makoto looks back at the waves and smiles. Her phone vibrates and her smile grows thin.   
" My roommate says she's going over to her boyfriend's room. Even though that's exactly what we aren't supposed to do."

When she looks over at Akira and sees him kind of smirking she crosses her arms. He frowns at the loss of her hand. Stretches and decides to say.  
" We could do that too."

She looks at him for a moment, and then away, blushing. " We… we could get caught."

They both no how ridiculous that sounds. They're Phantom Thieves after all.  
" We won't get caught." Akira's smirk returns. " Or are you afraid I'll tarnish your student council president image?"

She presses her lips together and then licks them. " I suppose I did want to try new things," she says calmly but he can hear the tremble in her voice. The blush on her face as she looks away again.

" Let's do it. … The student council won't dissolve itself if I have some fun on a vacation. And….so… maybe we can both have more fun tonight."

Akira blushes. Makoto presses up against him in her swimsuit. He isn't sure he's going to make it to her dorm before passing out.   
______

They do make it there eventually. Quietly through the quickly spreading darkness of Hawaii. It isn't as if this is their first time sneaking around but it feels different sneaking around together outside of the metaverse.   
Holding hands, exchanging glances, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. It feels amazing 

Not as amazing as is feels when they finally make it to Makoto's hotel room. She barely has time to close the door before he starts to kiss her.  
." Ok, wait Akira we have all night," she giggles.   
His hands trail down her waist. She shivers and moves closer to him. Her chest pressed into his. She stares down at him as if only now noticing that he's only wearing his swim trunks. As if only now noticing the bulge in his shorts.

" I don't want to wait. Do you?"

He kisses her neck and she laughs again but it sort of comes out as a moan.

" It's not like we haven't done this before." Why Makoto thinks mentioning other times they've had sex is going to make him want to do it any less, he's not sure. He thinks about her all the time and he doesn't want it to stop 

"When I first saw you in your swimsuit, I wanted this." He lingers at the fabric, touching at it and licking at it with a sense of passion. He has to see her in it again sometime. 

" And besides," Akira continues to confess, slightly out of breath from the effect she has on him. " We've only got one chance to do it in Hawaii," he whispers. " Don't want to miss this chance."

Makoto smiles. She wraps her hands around his waist. " That's the most logical conclusion then."

They kiss again and they don't stop when Akira pushes her into a wall. Their sweat-slicked bodies come together again and soon, frantically their swimsuits are off on the floor. And then so are they. 

_________  
Out of breath from the activities that just took place, Akira and Makoto lay together on the bed. 

Makoto nuzzles into his shoulder. " Maybe since my roommates not coming back you can sleepover?"

Akira nods immediately. His lips find the tip of her ear. He starts to nibble on it. " We can always do it again?"

She sighs dramatically. " No wonder you have so much stamina in Mementos."

He laughs. " I need to be ready for times like these."  
They both laugh and Akira presses himself into her, hands roving around like before.   
Out in the hallway, coming towards them, there are footsteps in the hall. They both freeze. 

" Someone's coming," Makoto whispers.

" They might not be coming in here," Akira whispers back.

There's a sharp knock on the door. Akira springs up out of the bed, somehow managing to be quiet. Makoto jumps up calmly and hones in on her swimsuit.   
" Hello," she says evenly, slowly putting it on. Wrapping her towel around herself

There's a girl sobbing quietly from the other side. " Makoto is that you? Can you let me in? I don't have my key."

" He dumped me," the girl whispers.  
Makoto and Akira share a look. He pulls up his swim trunks. Then backs away from the bed towards the window.   
As she opens the door, he opens it and jumps out. It's not exactly how he'd meant to spend the evening, as he falls towards the ground bracing himself and rolling with some of the same grace he has from Mementos. It's pretty exciting though.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShuMako Week everyone! Thanks for reading! This technically didn't happen but maybe it could have (;


End file.
